


The July Tragedy

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of five articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The July Tragedy

# SK Herald

Thursday || July 31, 2008

Page 1

**The July Tragedy**  
By Lee Hwa-Young

GANGNAM - An unprecedented 8kph storm with a radius of 3km hit central Gangnam yesterday around 4:25 in the afternoon, causing widespread confusion and panic among residents in the area.

Meteorologists have been questioned regarding this strange phenomenon. All were unable to give a definite conclusion. However, they have pinpointed around the area of Samseong-ro corner Yangjaecheon-ro as the eye of the storm.

“This is quite amazing,” commented Choi Ki-Bum, SNU’s head meteorologist. “This may be due to a combination of unique circumstances in the atmosphere that resulted in amassing high amounts of condensation within the locale.”

The enthusiasm wasn’t shared by those who suffered under the storm’s merciless downpour. People were caught unaware as they were going about their day. Most recalled not seeing a cloud in the sky but a few said they might have seen thin, sparse clouds lingering. But there was a consensus that nothing explicitly pointed to a growing storm.

“I was walking down Samseong-ro when all of a sudden it started raining heavily. All the important documents in my hand were beyond saving. I actually just passed by that place where there was no rain. I should have just stayed there,” says one local businesswoman, Lee Yoon-Ah, who was on her way home from work. **See more on page 5**

\---

(discarded article)

 **The July Tragedy**  
By Lee Hwa-Young

GANGNAM - An unprecedented 8kph storm with a radius of 3km hit central Gangnam yesterday around 4:25 in the afternoon, causing widespread confusion and panic among residents in the area.

Meteorologists have been questioned regarding this strange phenomenon. All were unable to give a definite conclusion. However, they have pinpointed a particular apartment complex in the area of Samseong-ro corner Yangjaecheon-ro as the eye of the storm.

When interviewed, some residents of the complex admitted to hearing a child’s shouts and crying right before the storm happened. A number of those residents pointed to the apartment of Kim Dae-Hyun, heir and current president of the MIK Group of Companies, Inc., as the source. The Kim family has refused to be interviewed.

“I couldn’t really hear what [Kim] Junhee was yelling about but I know it was her voice. And it was like cold water was splashed on me when she stopped and the storm began,” a resident said. “It was so eerie.”

\---

# SK Herald

Monday || August 4, 2008

Page 1

****

  
**_Kim Dae-Hyun of MIK Group in the middle of a divorce_**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen the tags, I'm sure you can formulate how things went. As for whether or not the members and ex-members are alive at this point, no. The 90 kids are born on 2010, 91 kids on 2011, and so on. This isn't much but all will be revealed in due time (or, you know, whenever I finish writing).


End file.
